Meeting You All Over Again
by Kiyu desu
Summary: Sampai pertemuan kita dikehidupan selanjutnya, aku yakin jiwa kita pasti akan bertemu kembali, karena kita sudah ditakdirkan dari kehidupan sebelum kita sampai kehidupan saat ini lalu kehidupan yang lain dan selanjutnya untuk bersama selamanya.


**Disclaimer**: La Corda punya Yuki Kure-san, Bleach punya Tite Kubo-san dan Inuyasha punya Rumiko Takahashi. Aku tidak punya apa-apa, hanya plot-nya…

**Warning**: OoC kah? Abal, gaje, dan tak layak pake (?)

**Meeting You All Over Again**

**Ch 1**

Sampai pertemuan kita dikehidupan selanjutnya, aku yakin jiwa kita pasti akan bertemu kembali, karena kita sudah ditakdirkan dari kehidupan sebelum kita sampai kehidupan saat ini lalu kehidupan yang lain dan selanjutnya untuk bersama selamanya.

**Jepang, 1701**

Seorang pemuda kira-kira berumur 18 tahun, tengah berlari tergesah-gesah sambil memegang sebuah _katana_ dipinggang dengan tangan kirinya. Ia sedang mengejar seseorang yang ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya tadi saat berada dijembatan. Dengan segenap kekuatan larinya, akhirnya ia dapat mengejar orang itu dan berteriak memanggilnya.

"Hei! Kau, _Onna_!"

Seketika orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya menoleh dan tidak terkecuali orang yang ia panggil '_Onna_'. Merasa panggilannya dihiraukan, pemuda itu berjalan lebih dekat dengan orang yang ia kejar tadi.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" ucap pemuda itu, tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran yang diberikan oleh orang disekelilingnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya seseorang yang berada disebelah orang yang dicari oleh pemuda itu, sambil ancang-ancang memegang _katana_ yang berada dipinggangnya, sepertinya dia dan teman satunya yang berada di sebelah kanan dari si '_Onna_' adalah pengawalnya.

"Aku Tsukimori Len dan aku telah mencari gadis itu selama ini!" jawabnya, polos.

"Apa kau bilang? Jaga ucapanmu, bocah! Tidak seharusnya kau berbicara seperti itu kepada nona kami!" ucap pria yang satunya, ia juga telah bersiap-siap akan mencabut _katana_nya bila pemuda tidak sopan itu berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

"Maafkan aku! Tapi aku benar-benar ingin sekali bertemu dengannya," ucapnya sambil menunjuk seorang gadis yang berada ditengah-tengah kedua pengawalnya itu.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan No—"

"Tunggu dulu, Kiriya," potong sang Nona pada pengawalnya yang telah mencabut pedangnya dan pengawal yang bernama Kiriya itu pun langsung menurunkan pedangnya dan menundukan kepalanya—meminta maaf kepada nonanya itu. "Maafkan aku, tapi mengapa kau mencariku? Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" tanya sang Nona pada pemuda Tsukimori.

Mendengar gadis itu bertanya demikian, membuat hati Len terasa tercabik-cabik, "apakah kau tidak mengingatku? Bukankah kita telah berjanji akan saling mencari satu sama lain bila kita berpisah? Apa kau lupa pada janji yang telah kita buat?" tanya Len, matanya menyiratkan kesedihan dan kepedihan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, bocah?" tanya pengawal berambut hijau tua gadis itu.

"Tahan, Ryotaro!" perintah sang nona, "maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak mengerti. Janji apa? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat, mungkin kau salah orang karena seingatku, aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu."

"Jadi… kau telah melupakannya…?" pemuda itu tersentak. "Bagaimana bisa…? Padahal kau dan aku telah berjanji… aku telah menepati janji itu, aku mencari mu… tapi mengapa kau…."

"Kau orang gila! Mana mungkin Nona Kahoko berjanji pada pemuda biasa seperti kau! Nona kami tidak pernah bertemu denganmu karena hingga saat ini, baru pertama kali nona bisa keluar dari mansion dan sejak kecil nona tidak mempunyai teman sepertimu!" ucap yang berambut merah marun, Kiriya.

Len terkejut, lalu ia mengingat sesuatu, "Benar, aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu pada kehidupan ini."

"Kehidupan ini…?"

"Aku mengerti mengapa kau tidak mengingatku, karena aku yang dulu dan sekarang tidak sama, tetapi meskipun berabad-abad yang lalu dikehidupan sebelumnya dan kau tidak mengingatku yang sekarang, setidaknya kau masih mengingat janji yang mengikat kita hingga dikehidupan sekarang dan selanjutnya, bukan…?"

"Berabad-abad yang lalu…?" ujar gadis itu tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu…? Aku tidak mengerti…."

"Kau tidak waras! Pergi kau dari hadapan kami!" Ryotaro langsung menarik pedangnya dan mulai menyerang pemuda Tsukimori.

Tetapi, dengan cekatan Len langsung menarik _katana_nya dan menangkis serangan dari si rambut hijau. "Tunggu dulu aku tidak ing—"

"Pergi kau!" pekik Ryo dengan melancarkan serangan yang bertubi-tubi tetapi masih bisa dihadang Len dengan menggunakan pedangnya.

Merasa pemuda tidak waras itu fokusnya teralihkan, Kiriya pun berinisiatif membawa nonanya pergi dari sana dan membiarkan Ryotaro yang mengurus semuanya.

"Nona, ayo kita pergi dari sini!" ucapnya sambil menggandeng tangan Kahoko dan mulai berlari.

"Ta-tapi…."

"Tidak apa, Ryo pasti bisa mengurusnya!" sanggahnya sembarangan.

'Bu-bukan itu maksudku…' batin Kahoko.

"Ternyata kau tangguh juga! Tetapi, sampai disini saja!" ucap Ryo sambil memberikan pemuda itu serangan terakhir dan berhasil membuat Len terjatuh. "Heh, selamat tinggal!" ucap Ryo dan meninggalkan Len yang masih terduduk ditanah.

Saat Ryo pergi, Len tersadar bahwa gadis yang selama ini ia cari telah tiada. "Sial… padahal aku sudah menemukanmu… tapi mengapa… kau tidak mengingatnya…?" gumam Len seraya berdiri dan membersihkan _hakama_nya dibagian yang kotor.

**Beberapa abad sebelumnya dikehidupan yang lain tetapi jiwa yang sama**

**Jepang, 1294**

"Inuyasha, kau bodoh!" ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam pekat seraya pergi dari hadapan pemuda yang telah membuatnya kesal tadi itu.

"Kau memang bodoh Inuyasha…" ucap seorang pria sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan diam-diam tangannya memegang 'sesuatu' sehingga mendapat tamparan keras dari gadis yang memiliki 'sesuatu' itu.

"Dasar mesum, Miroku!" pekiknya sambil berdiri menjauh dari Miroku.

"Ugh… Sango…" rintihnya sambil mengusap-usap pipi yang kemerah-merahan akibat tamparan tadi.

"Dasar mesum, kau sendiri juga bodoh!" ucap Inuyasha yang duduk diatas pohon.

"Setidaknya kau lebih bodoh. Kenapa juga kau bilang kalau pria yang Kagome cari itu tidak bakalan ketemu..."

"Hehe."

"Inuyasha, sebaiknya kau harus minta maaf pada adikku itu," ucap seseorang dengan suara kalemnya sambil membuat api unggun untuk menghangatkan semuanya.

"Iya, iya… habisnya tidak biasanya Kagome tidak semangat dalam pencarian pria-nya itu," ucap Inuyasha.

"Ya, kau benar…."

"Kikiyo, apa kita hampiri Kagome?" tanya Sango yang sekarang lebih memilih untuk duduk disamping Kikyo dari pada Miroku.

"Tidak perlu, mungkin dia perlu sendiri untuk menenangkan pikirannya."

Sango mengangguk. Semoga saja Kagome dapat kembali ceria.

"Dasar! Dasar! Dasar! Bodoh! Bodoh! Inuyasha bodoh!" sambil melempar beberapa batu dengan kuatnya ke arah sungai.

Dan sangking kuatnya ia melempar, tidak sengaja batu yang ia lempar terkena seseorang.

"Ugh," rintih orang itu.

Kagome yang tadinya penuh dengan amarah, sekarang malah merasa takut sekaligus bersalah pada orang yang dengan tidak sengaja ia lempar tadi.

Sebenarnya Kagome ingin berlari, tetapi pasti akan terkejar karena akan sangat menyulitkan berjalan dengan _yukata_, jadi ia terima nasib saja kalau orang itu ingin minta pertanggung jawaban atas kepalanya yang benjol atau ingin membunuh Kagome.

'Kikyo-_nee-san_, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku… maafkan aku… dan selama ti—'

"_Onna_, apa kau tidak punya mata, atau memang sengaja? Apa kau dendam padaku?" tanya sosok yang tadi Kagome lempar.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja! Jangan bunuh aku dulu, soalnya aku belum bertemu dengan seseorang!" ucap Kagome sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berharap agar orang itu dapat memaafkannya, meskipun itu kelihatannya mustahil dilihat dari gaya bicaranya yang dingin seperti itu.

Sosok pria itu heran dan ia perlahan-lahan berjalan menyeberangi sungai yang dangkal itu yang memisahkannya dan Kagome.

Pria itu menghela napas, "Untung saja hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin membunuh seseorang, jadi kau selamat, _Onna_," ucapnya datar.

"Oh! Terimakasih!" ucap Kagome sambil mengangkat kepalanya tepat pada saat pria itu sampai dihadapannya.

Mereka berdua terkejut, saat pandangan mereka bertemu serasa seperti udara segar menerpa mereka, ingatan kehidupan lalu kembali muncul seperti diputarnya sebuah film.

"Kau!" mereka saling menunjuk. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" ucap mereka serempak.

"_Onna_…."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu!" ucap Kagome sembari memeluk pria itu dengan erat. Pria itu terkejut tetapi langsung hilang keterkejutannya setelah mencium wangi tubuh dari Kagome yang sangat nyaman dan membawa kenangan.

"Kau menepati janji," ucap pria itu, pelan, nada dingin yang ia pakai beberapa saat yang lalu, hilang seketika dan diganti dengan suara yang lebih lembut dari yang ia pernah bayangkan.

"Tentu saja… dan kau juga…" gumam Kagome sambil mempererat pelukannya dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang pria yang selama ini ia dan dengan bantuan kawan-kawanya cari.

"Hnn…" pria itu juga mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis pada kehidupan lalunya yang telah memberinya 'hati'. "Aku masih mengingatnya… harummu, sama seperti yang jiwaku ingat… tidak pernah berubah. Katakan, sekarang siapa namamu?"

"Kagome," jawab gadis itu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha menatap mata emas dari pria yang ia sangat rindukan itu, "dan kau?"

"Sesshoumaru."

**Kembali ke Jepang, 1701**

"Siapa bocah yang membuat keributan diluar itu?" tanya kepala keluarga Hino kepada para pengawal mansion.

"Maaf tuan! Pemuda itu berteriak ingin bertemu dengan Nona Kahoko," jawab salah seorang pengawal.

"Kahoko? Untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi seraya beranjak dari ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju tempat putri tunggalnya itu berada.

Kahoko sedang meminum teh hijau yang tadi telah disiapkan oleh pelayannya; Manami Mori. Ia dan ibunya sedang bersantai dipavilion mansion keluarga Hino—belum mengetahui bahwa ada keributan didepan mansion mereka.

"Kahoko!" panggil ayahnya yang tiba-tiba saja masuk dan mengagetkan ibu dan anak itu.

"Ada apa, ayah?" tanya Kahoko yang kebingungan.

"Suamiku, ada apa?"

"Ada seorang pemuda diluar yang mencarimu, siapa orang itu? bukankah aku telah melarangmu untuk tidak berteman dengan sembarang orang?"

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang ayah bicarakan. Pemuda siapa? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki teman laki-laki," jawab Kahoko, menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Ya, terimakasih, karena ayah aku memiliki sedikit sekali teman…' keluhnya dalam hati.

"Benarkah itu?" ayahnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "jadi, siapa dia?"

Saat Kahoko hendak menjawab lagi, tiba-tiba saja dua orang pengawal datang keruangan itu.

"Maaf, Tuan, sepertinya kami mengenal pemuda itu," ucap si rambut hijau tua.

"Siapa dia? Dan apa hubungannya dengan putriku?"

"Dia adalah pemuda yang kami temui beberapa hari yang lalu, saat nona dan kami sedang berjalan-jalan ditengah kota. Namanya kalau tidak salah, Tsukimori Len, ia adalah pemuda kurang ajar yang mengaku bahwa ia telah mencari nona Kahoko selama ini," jawab yang rambut merah.

"Oh! Tsukimori yang itu…?" tanya Kahoko, ragu.

"Jadi, kau tau? Bukankah tadi kau jawab kau tidak memiliki teman seperti itu?" ayahnya memberi tatapan tajam pada putrinya itu.

"Bu-bukan! Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, yah! Sumpah!" bantah Kahoko.

Memang benar, Kahoko sama sekali tidak kenal dengan laki-laki berambut biru dengan mata amber itu. Hanya saja belakangan ini, sejak ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu, ia seperti merindukan sesuatu—seseorang. Entahlah, Kahoko menjadi gusar akan hal itu, dihatinya seperti ada yang menjanggal, ada yang hilang, membuat perasaannya menjadi sesak. Apalagi saat melihat ekspresi sedih dari pria itu saat Kahoko mengatakan kalau ia tidak mengenalnya.

"Bunuh saja pemuda itu! Mengganggu," perintah Tuan Hino yang langsung diberi anggukan oleh kedua pengawal itu dan wajah _shock_ dari Kahoko serta wajah kalem dari Nyonya Hino.

"Tu—"

"Apakah itu tidak terlalu kejam, _Anata_?" ucap Nyonya Hino memotong perkataan Kahoko yang ingin mencegah ayahnya untuk membunuh pemuda malang itu. ibu tau segalanya, saat melihat ekspresi Kahoko yang begitu terkejut, ia segera bertindak.

"Tidak, karena bocah itu telah mengganggu ketentraman malam hari dirumah ini."

"Tapi setidaknya biarkan pemuda itu menjelaskan mengapa ia mencari Kahoko yang sangat tidak mungkin mempunyai kesempatan bertemu dengannya, bukan?" ucapnya, menenangkan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan alasannya."

"Tapi aku penasaran," ucapnya dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Hn, tapi mungkin saja dia adalah orang yang ingin mencelakakan anak kita."

"Kalau ia berbuat seperti itu, tinggal bunuh saja, gampang kan?" ucapnya masih dengan senyuman—yang licik.

Ternyata suami istri tidak berbeda jauh.

"Enghh… ayah… ibu—"

"Tuan, Nyonya! Pemuda itu semakin bersikeras ingin masuk! Apa yang harus kami lakukan? Perintah tuan?" tiba-tiba seorang pengawal masuk.

"Hhn, ya sudahlah bawa dia ke halaman!" perintah sang tuan.

Dengan kerja keras Len yang meminta-minta agar dipertemukannya dia dan gadis yang ia cari, akhirnya dikabulkan juga.

Ia sudah mencari gadis itu berhari-hari, dari utara ke selatan, dari barat ke timur, akhirnya ketemu ditenggara. Tidak terlalu sulit tapi tidak begitu gampang mencari kediaman dari gadis ini. Tidak terlalu sulitnya karena Keluarga Hino sangat terkenal dikalangan masyarakat, tidak begitu gampangnya karena perlu beberapa hari untuk mengetahui bahwa gadis itu berasal dari anggota keluarga Hino.

Ia ingat betul nama gadis itu—Kahoko, nona Kahoko, pengawalnya memanggilnya. Ia bertanya pada masyarakat sekitar; apakah kenal dengan gadis yang bernama Kahoko, tapi sayangnya banyak gadis yang mempunyai nama itu, dan Len harus dengan susah payah menemui berbelas Kahoko itu dan hasilnya: nihil—ia tidak menemukan Kahoko yang ia cari. Lalu, ia ingat sesuatu—sesuatu yang ia ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya kedinding terdekat karena baru menyadari hal itu. Ya! Kahoko yang ia cari rambutnya berwarna merah!

Lalu ia bertanya sekali lagi; apakah tau gadis bernama Kahoko yang mempunyai warna rambut yang jarang—berwarna merah, dan hanya ada satu jawaban dari mereka: Hino, Hino Kahoko. Keluarga Hino, keluarga bangsawan yang terkenal disini—di Kyoto ini.

Akhirnya ia menemukan gadisnya lagi

"Bocah, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? Mengusik kediaman orang lain dan dengan tidak sopannya ingin bertemu dengan putriku. Siapa kau dan apa mau mu?" tanya dengan tegas tuan Hino, ia berada di depan pemuda itu dengan memberi tatapan tajam kepadanya.

"Maafkan saya karena telah mengusik kediaman anda," ucapnya polos dan sopan, "tapi, tujuan saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan gadis yang bernama Kahoko."

"Hei! Jaga ucapanmu bocah!" desis salah satu dari pengawal.

Len, yang sekarang tengah dikelilingi oleh seluruh penjaga keluarga Hino, dengan diberikannya tatapan aneh dan mengintimidasi dari mereka serta tatapan mematikan dari Tuan Hino, sama sekali tidak bergeming apalagi takut. Matanya penuh dengan keseriusan dan mata itu hanya menatap gadis berambut merah yang sekarang berada dibelakang ayahnya dan disamping ibunya dan dikawal oleh para penjaga yang kelihatannya kuat-kuat.

"Pemuda, katakan, mengapa kau ingin bertemu dengan putriku?" sekarang ibunya Kahoko yang angkat bicara.

"Aku sudah lama telah mencarinya selama hidupku ini. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu takdir telah mempertemukan kami kembali dan saatnya aku akan mengambil dan memiliki gadisku—maksudku Kahoko lagi," jawabnya lantang yang langsung membuat para pengawal hendak mencabut pedang mereka dan segera menebas kepala bocah tak tahu diri ini.

Muka Kahoko menjadi merah, apa-apaan pria ini? Mengapa ia begitu percaya diri padahal ia dikelilingi oleh para pengawal yang siap kapan saja akan membunuhnya ditempat. Dan juga belum ada pria yang berani menyatakan begitu kepadanya dan didepan semua orang bahkan langsung didepan muka ayahnya sendiri—yang terkenal kejam sebagai ketua _Yakuza_ dan overprotektif padanya.

Lalu terdengar suara tawa kecil dari arah sebelah Kahoko. Ha! Ibunya lah yang tertawa.

"Ap-apa yang lucu, bu?" tanya Kahoko, yang mewakili dari seluruh manusia yang bingung dengan kelakuan aneh dari Nyonya Hino.

"Tidak… hanya saja," Nyonya Hino menatap pemuda yang juga ikutan bingung seperti orang-orang disana, "namamu, Tsukimori Len, bukan?" Len mengangguk, "apa kau tidak takut mati? Mengatakan seperti itu langsung didepan suamiku, kau sangat berani," ia tertawa kecil lagi.

"Aku tidak takut mati. Karena selama Kahoko adalah milik ku dan kami bersatu kembali, aku tidak menyesal mati untuk mendapatkannya kembali," ucapnya lantang, serius, dan tegas, tapi sangat polos.

Ibu Kahoko menatap Len dengan kagum, "Kau anak yang aneh."

"Cukup!" seru Tuan Hino, "Kau bocah tak tau diri. Hentikan omong kosong ini," semua terdiam, "Kau, berasal dari mana?"

"Sapporo," jawab Len.

"APA? SAPPORO?" pekik orang yang tidak percaya dengan jawaban dari si rambut biru.

**Pindah waktu; Jepang, 1294**

**Sebelum pertemuan antara Sesshoumaru dan Kagome; **_**Sesshoumaru's flashback**_

Seorang pemuda berambut silver panjang sedang berjalan menelusuri hutan. Ia sedang mencari sesuatu—seseorang, seorang gadis lebih tepatnya. Berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan bahkan bertahun-tahun ia telah mencari gadis itu, tetapi sampai sekarang ia belum menemukannya.

Sesshoumaru, namanya, ia rela melepaskan gelar 'Pangeran Mahkota' hanya untuk mencari gadis itu. Semenjak kecil, Sesshomaru merasa ada yang menjanggal dihatinya, seperti ada yang hilang. Ia selalu gelisah, hatinya selalu meminta sesuatu—untuk diisi, tidak tahu, Sesshoumaru tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu hampa. Hingga ia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang berhati dingin, hatinya kosong.

Pemuda itu terus dan terus mencari apa yang salah dengan dirinya, mengapa ia begitu ingin—ingin apa? Apa yang ia inginkan? Ia tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti.

Karena Sesshomaru adalah penerus dari kerajaaan Nihon, ia harus diwajibkan untuk menjadi sempurna dalam segala hal. Dari dulu ia dilatih untuk menjadi calon penerus yang hebat—harus melebihi kaisar sekarang; ayahnya sendiri.

Memasuki umur 13 tahun—dimana itu telah dianggap dewasa, Sesshomaru sedikit demi sedikit tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Saat ia menyelinap keluar dari istana dan pergi diam-diam menuju kota, tidak sengaja ia melihat seorang pria dan wanita duduk bersama dipinggir sungai. Sesshomaru dapat melihat wajah mereka yang kelihatannya dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan. Saat melihat itu, hatinya serasa sesak, ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Ia tetap melihat kedua orang itu dan tidak sengaja ia dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka—bukan maksud untuk menguping— si pria mengatakan pada sang wanita betapa ia mencintainya dan sang wanita menjawab sama, dan mereka berjanji akan saling mencintai satu sama lain hingga kematian memisahkan mereka.

Sesshomaru tertegun, cinta… janji…

Lalu sesuatu telah menyadarkannya. Benar juga, janji… ia telah berjanji. Mengapa ia bisa lupa? Pantas saja seperti ada yang hilang dan terlupakan dalam hidupnya yang membosankan ini.

Pada saat itu juga ia langsung bergegas pulang ke istana dan bertemu dengan ayahnya. Inu no Taisho terkejut dengan putranya itu; ia ingin pergi mencari gadisnya? Apa maksudnya?

Lalu ayahnya memberi pilihan pada Sesshomaru; ia boleh mencari gadisnya itu tetapi ia harus turun tahta—tidak bisa menjadi penerusnya atau tidak mencarinya dan tetap akan menjadi penerus kaisar.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sesshomaru memilih turun tahta dan mencari gadis itu. Ayahnya dibuat terkejut, tetapi apa boleh buat, Inu no Taisho tidak ingin menjadi orang tua yang pemaksaan seperti dikebanyakan orangtua kerajaan yang telah memaksakan kehendak pada anaknya sendiri—ia sudah merasa bersalah telah memberikan pelajaran keras menjadi penerus yang hebat pada anaknya itu. dan kini ia mencoba untuk memberi Sesshomaru kebebasan memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Sesshomaru menunduk dan berterimakasih pada ayahnya itu. Dan sejak itulah pencarian Sesshomaru dimulai, di umur 13 tahun hingga 21 ini ia telah mencarinya kemana-mana. Ia mencari bukan sembarang tempat, ia mencari dengan perasaan hatinya yang memberi petunjuk kemana ia harus mencari.

Dan disinilah ia berada, di tengah hutan, malam-malam pula. Bukannya ia takut berada disini pada malam hari, Sesshomaru telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang kuat dengan berbekal ilmu pedang yang ia telah pelajari saat diistana dan pengalaman hidup dan berkelana sendiri selama 8 tahun, membuatnya menjadi petarung yang paling disegani dengan lawan-lawannya yang pernah bertarung dengannya.

Sesshomaru berjalan, hanya dengan cahaya bulan purnama, itu tidak menyulitkannya bila tahu-tahu ada orang atau binatang buas datang dan menyerang dari belakang, karena ia sudah terbiasa. Pemuda ini merasa haus dan ia mencari sungai untuk dapat minum. Saat ia mendengar aliran sungai, ia bergegas berjalan menuju sumber suara itu dan ia juga mendengar seseorang berteriak 'Dasar dan Bodoh dan Inuyasha' tapi itu tidak dihiraukan Sesshomaru. Ketika ia dekat dengan sungai, tidak tau apa—mungkin batu melayang kearahnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi, sehingga pemuda malang ini terkena batu itu.

"Ugh," rintihnya. 'Sial! Siapa orang yang berani melempar batu padaku? Brengsek,' umpatnya dalam hati.

Merasa orang yang telah melemparnya itu berada diseberang sungai yang dangkal itu, Sesshomaru mendekat. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh orang itu, tapi hari ini ia tidak ada niat membunuh.

Saat hampir dekat dan sinar rembulan menerpa orang itu, Sesshomaru terkejut. Seorang perempuan? Berani juga dia melempar batu kearah Sesshomaru ini, dengan keras lagi.

"_Onna_, apa kau tidak punya mata, atau memang sengaja? Apa kau dendam padaku?" tanyanya dingin pada perempuan itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja! Jangan bunuh aku dulu, soalnya aku belum bertemu dengan seseorang!" ucap gadis itu sambil menundukan kepala.

'Bertemu dengan seseorang?' batin Sesshomaru, heran, lalu perlahan-lahan berjalan menyeberangi sungai yang dangkal yang memisahkannya dengan gadis itu

Sesshomaru menghela napas, "Untung saja hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin membunuh seseorang, jadi kau selamat, _Onna_," ucapnya.

"Oh! Terimakasih!" ucap gadis itu sambil mengangkat kepalanya tepat pada saat Sesshomaru sampai dihadapannya.

Mereka berdua terkejut, saat pandangan mereka bertemu serasa seperti udara segar menerpa mereka, ingatan kehidupan lalu kembali muncul seperti diputarnya sebuah film.

"Kau!" mereka saling menunjuk. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" ucap mereka serempak.

**Pindah waktu; Jepang, 2012**

Suasana dalam kelas sangat ribut saat guru tidak ada alias jam kosong. Anak murid kelas 2-B tak terkecuali, dikelasnya sekarang ini seperti ributnya pasar. Bayangkan saja; ada yang main kejar-kejaran, ada yang kelai baik antar teman lelaki maupun pasangan baru jadian, ada yang berdandan, ada yang marah-marah karena diejek 'anak kecil', ada yang menjahit, ada yang berlatih kendo dikelas, ngegosip hal yang tak penting dan ada yang tidur ngorok dengan keras. Tapi ada juga orang yang diam dan hanya membaca buku—sungguh, dia satu-satunya anak yang rajin. Beri tepukan tangan!

Tapi orang itu sebelum membaca bukunya lagi—ya lagi, berarti sebelumnya sempat berhenti membaca, orang itu berkata 'sesuatu' pada orang yang didepannya itu. Nah, itu dia yang menjadi permasalahannya.

"Apa yang kau tadi bilang, kalong vampir berdarah dingin?" seru seorang gadis manis pada pria yang tadi membaca bukunya lagi dan yang dibilang 'Kalong vampir berdarah dingin' olehnya ini. Gadis manis ini berkacak pinggang dan berdiri didepan meja si lelaki—dengan tampang horor ia keluarkan tetapi malah membuatnya semakin imut, bukan menakutkan.

"Apa kau tidak dengar, _Onna_? Aku bilang kau itu sangat berisik dan menyebalkan; segeralah tutup mulutmu pakai lakban supaya tidak ada orang yang pergi ke dokter THT untuk cek telinga gara-gara suaramu yang terlalu keras itu," ulang pria itu dengan nada datar dan wajah datar—mata, tidak terlepas dari buku.

"Apa?" pekik gadis berambut oranye bak warna senja, sehingga, sekali lagi, pria malang yang ada didepannya menutup kedua kupingnya, berharap agar besok ia tidak absen karena harus pergi ke dokter THT.

Dan juga dampak dari teriakan gadis manis _icon_ dari kelas 2-B itu, menjalar keseluruh kelas dan membuat semua manusia yang ada disana pada menoleh ke sumber suara yang sangat nyaring darinya itu.

"Hime…?"

"Orihme?"

"Inoue?"

"Ada apa…?"

Seketika seluruh murid dikelas itu menjadi diam, mereka menunggu jawaban dari sang Inoue Orihime. Jantung mereka semua langsung dag dig dug tidak karuan seperti menunggu jawaban pernyataan cinta yang mereka nyatakan pada seseorang yang mereka sukai atau seperti menunggu jawaban apakah kau akan masuk surga atau neraka.

Kira-kira apa yang akan dijawab Hime? Beberapa murid yang tergolong pintar dan mengerti sekali dengan suasana Hime sekarang dan teman terdekat Hime, sudah mengira-ngira apa yang membuat Hime berteriak begitu kencang—ini kejadian yang langka sekali, melihat Inoue Orihime _out of character_ soalnya Hime anaknya lembut, polos dan tidak pernah terlihat semarah ini. Sedangkan murid yang AiQyu-nya agak rendah H2C, ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang terjadi soalnya mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menebak soalnya AiQyu mereka belum nyampe.

Beberapa murid pintar berhipotesa bahwa penyebab Hime marah adalah pria yang ada didepan gadis itu—si Kalong!

"Ini nih, si Schiffer!"

Bingo! Jawaban mereka tepat. Duuh! Bukannya itu sudah jelas ya?

"Dia bilang aku ini berisik dan menyebalkan dan bisa bikin orang-orang pada ke dokter THT!" serunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Schiffer, matanya hampir mengeluarkan butir-butir air mata.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer! Apa katamu?" pekik salah sehabat Hime; Tatsuki Arisawa, sambil mengarahkan pedang kayunya—yang tadi dibuat untuk berlatih kendo lawan Ikkaku dan Renji, yang tadi sempat berkelahi—pada Ulquiorra.

Si _Otoko_ santai-santai saja padahal nyawanya dalam bahaya; Tatsuki kan juara Kendo se-Kaltim eh se-Jepang.

"Dasar manusia berisik," ucap Ulquiorra, datar, seraya menahan serangan Tatsuki, dengan santai Ulquiorra menagkap pedang kayu Tatsuki dengan satu tangan saja.

"Ap-apa?" Tatsuki terkejut, belum pernah ada yang berhasil menghindar bahkan menahan seranganya, tapi si Kalong pucat seperti kurang darah ini bisa. Terus, kenapa dia nggak ikut klub kendo aja ya?

"Pergi dari hadapanku, Arisawa Tatsuki," ucapnya sambil menyingkirkan pedang kayu Tatsuki dan melemparnya ke dinding.

Tidak ada seorang manusia pun yang tahan dengan pemuda Ulquiorra Schiffer ini, bahkan Orihime yang anaknya sabar banget sudah nggak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan dingin plus nyebelin dari si kalong pucat bak (ember, gayung) cat putih tembok ini.

_Flashback_nya itu; kan si Hime—yah, namanya Hime ya pengen berteman dengan semua orang dan tak terkecuali Schiffer yang notabene-nya pria yang paling dijauhi oleh semua manusia yang berada disekelilingnya—pengen sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan si Ulquiorra, tapi tidak diladenin oleh si _otoko_, malahan dia tetep aja ngelem matanya pada buku alias tetap membaca kertas-kertas berisikan tulisa-tulisan yang bikin mata sakit itu. Tapi Orihime punya motto hidup 'Pantang Menyerah', makanya si _onna_ tetap berusaha untuk menarik perhatian dari si _otoko._

Karena si Hime terus-terusan ngomong yang tidak jelas, lama-kelamaan Ulqui juga risih, terus dia akhirnya—AKHIRNYA bicara juga. Tapi, pada tau kan kalau ucapan si otoko itu menyucuk banget? Apalagi kalau setiap perkataannya itu mengandung komposisi cabe 100 kg, lombok 1 kwintal dan merica 10 bungkus yang hasilnya pedas banget! Ya, itu lah mulut si Schiffer ini terbuat. Dalam kata yang lebih bisa dimengerti, pokoknya ucapan si Ulqui itu pedes banget, nggak tahan deh, rasanya pengen ku colekin pake singkong goreng tau!

Lalu, namanya Hime—makhluk lembut bak sutera—yang tidak biasa digituin ('digituin'?) ah, pokoknya di katai ucapan-ucapan yang nyucuk dari orang, makanya Hime mentalnya kurang, jadinya hatinya yang selembut sutera yang habis dikasih mol—_ups_, serasa tercabik-cabik. Coba kalian pikir, mana ada orang yang tega ngomong kasar didepan makhluk lembut itu, kan? Huh, ada sih, ya si Schiffer itu pang.

Oleh karena itu, _because of that_, _dakara_, Hime ga terima sama perkataan Ulqui yang bilang kalau suara—melengking—nya Hime itu bisa bikin orang-orang pada ke THT semua, makanya dia ngebentak Ulqui dengan suara bervolume 5 oktav, dan itu yang membuat Ulqui nutup telinganya serta tatapan heran dari manusia kelas 2-B yang ga habis pikir kok bisa Hime si makhluk lembut bak sutera bisa teriak kayak gitu. Dan itu lah _end of flashback_-nya.

"Schiffer-_kun_, kenapa kamu kok dingin banget sih?" tanya Hime pada Ulqui yang jelas-jelas pasti nggak digubris sama yang punya mata emarald itu.

"Hime-_chan_, sudahlah, si kalong itu mah ga bisa diajak bicara. Jadi, percuma aja kamu ngajakin dia ngomong, toh kamu bakalan dikacangin juga," ucap seorang wanita yang tadi asik-asiknya ngegosip hal yang ga penting, tapi gara-gara ada insiden 'Hime teriakin Schiffer', acara ia bergosip ria pun dengan terpaksa harus dihentikan dulu.

"Tapi, Rangiku-_san_…."

"Lagian, ngapain juga kamu ngajakin Schiffer bicara?" tanya cewek yang tadi lagi kelai sama pacar barunya.

"Habisnya, Schiffer-_kun_ kelihatan kesepian sekali, Rukia-_san_," jawab Orihime, menatap Ulquiorra—yang kini melanjutkan acara membacanya tanpa menghiraukan manusia sekelilingnya yang sangat jelas sedang membicarakan dirinya—dengan tatapan kasian.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, _onna_. Kau salah mengira, aku tidak kesepian," ucap Ulquiorra tiba-tiba, padahal ia tidak ingin menghiraukan mereka semua, tapi merasa si _onna_ menatapnya dengan tatapan kasian, ia menjadi terganggu dengan tatapan itu.

"Tapi…."

"Kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu saja. Sebelum kau memperhatikan orang lain, sebaiknya kau perhatikan dirimu sendiri dulu, lihat tuh," Ulquiorra menunjuk jari telunjuknya kearah muka Orihime, "diwajahmu ada kerutan," ucapnya datar, tapi sebenarnya mengolok.

Refleks, Orihime langsung memegangi wajahnya setelah si kalong mengatakan hal itu, dan sekali lagi, si _onna_ berteriak.

"Kyaaa! Tidak!"

Setelah itu, baru kali ini Ulquiorra menyesal telah berbicara soal yang tidak perlu seperti tadi, karena sekarang gendang telinganya berdengung dengan keras hingga ia harus menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dan begitu pula dengan manusia 2-B yang lain.

Orihime masih berteriak.

"_Onna_, hentikan."

"Tidaaak!" masih berteriak.

"_Onna_…."

"Kyaaa!" masih.

"_Onna_!" seru Ulquiorra, datar (emang bisa? Nggak tau deh) yang sudah nggak tahan lagi sama teriakan dari si onna.

"Hah?"

"_Onna_, kerutan itu tidak ada, aku bohong," ucap Ulquiorra, memberi penjelasan.

"Ehh? Heeeee!"

"_Onna_!"

"Schiffer-_kun_, buruk, buruk, mana boleh bohong-bohong!" omel Orihime, berkacak pinggang.

"Maksudku, aku hanya bercanda," ralatnya dengan datar.

"Tapi, tetap saja tidak boleh begitu, Schiffer-_kun_!" Orihime mengomel lagi.

Semua manusia yang ada disana _sweatdrop_, tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Bentar dulu… Ulquiorra… bercanda? Orihime… kayak ibu-ibu yang sedang ngomel pada anaknya yang nakal… jarang eh, Hime kan jarang marah-marah.

"Apa yang terjadi…?" pekik anak 2-B, mereka hampir kehilangan akal sehat mereka.

Karena teriakan itu, UlquiHime menoleh.

"_Minna-san_, mana boleh teriak keras-keras! Nanti _Sensei_ datang!" kini Hime mengomeli semua anak 2-B yang berteriak tadi.

"Maaf," ucap mereka serempak. 'Loh? Eh?' Mereka _sweatdrop_ lagi, 'kenapa kita jadi nurut ma Hime?'

Ternyata Hime punya aura keibu-ibu-an yang bisa bikin semua orang pada nurut sama dia seperti anak yang patuh dengan ibunya.

Balik ke plot…

"Schiffer-_kun_, kamu harus minta maaf padaku," ucap si _onna_ pada si _otoko_.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya karena Schiffer-_kun_ sudah ngolokin aku!" si _onna_ berkacak pinggang lagi.

"Itu karena kamu berisik sekali."

"Ya karena Schiffer-_kun_ ngacangin aku!"

"Itu karena kamu menyebalkan."

"Ugh! Schiffer-_kun_! Aku kan cuma ingin berteman denganmu!"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin berteman denganmu."

Setelah mendengar itu, muka Hime jadi berubah, "Kamu ga mau berteman denganku?"

Semua manusia 2-B yang tadinya cengo melihat dan mendengar percakapan alias argumen tak jelas dari 2 makhluk yang sangat berbeda itu, pada kaget melihat Hime yang tiba-tiba jadi melankoli. Masa gara-gara si Kalong ngomong tidak ingin berteman dengannya saja Hime jadi sedih gitu sih?

Dan si Kalong pun jadi merasa tidak nyaman mendengar Hime bertanya padanya dengan nada yang seperti itu. Masa cuma ngomong kayak gitu aja Hime jadi begitu? Padahal si Ulqui pernah ngomong yang lebih kejam lagi sama si _onna_. Buktinya aja dia ga pernah manggil Orihime dengan namanya, bahkan 'Inoue-_san_' saja tidak pernah apalagi 'Orihime' atau 'Hime', si Ulqui pasti manggilnya '_Onna'_. Tapi, yang anehnya si Schiffer manggil '_onna_' cuma sama Hime aja, kalau sama yang lain dipanggil dengan nama lengkap, kayak 'Arisawa Tatsuki' tadi.

Aneh ya? Atau mungkin '_onna_' itu panggilan sayang dari Schiffer buat Inoue, ya? Ah, jangan bikin gosip yang ga bener! Tapi, betul juga sih… hmm, memang ada udang dibalik gnadu eh batu, sepertinya…

"Yasudah… deh… maap udah ganggu Schiffer-_kun_…" ucap Hime, pelan, nada sedih bisa terasa diperkataannya tadi, ia lalu pergi dari kelas dengan kepala tertunduk.

Setelah Orihime keluar dari kelas, seketika ruangan itu menjadi sunyi, tapi memang dari kejadian 'Hime teriakin Schiffer' semuanya pada diam, tapi beberapa detik kemudian…

"Gaaah! Hime ko jadi begitu?"

"Schiffer kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Haaa! Hime jadi murung?"

"Bagaimana ini? Tanpa senyum dari hime dunia akan jadi gelaaap!"

"Tidaak! Dunia mau kiamat!"

"Harga sembako akan naiiik!"

"Bagaimana dengan nasib keluargakuuu?"

"Nilai ulanganku pasti jeblook!"

"Israel bikin nuklir lagiii!"

"Sungai Ciliwung jadi bersiiih!"

"Ternyata Indonesa adalah Atlantis!"

"Schiffer!"

Yah, kira-kira begitulah teriakan dari mereka semua, yang jelas sebagian besar pada melotot ke ke Ulquiorra. Ya jelas lah, pan yang buat Hime jadi begitu si Kalong tanpa hati itu!

"Schiffer, kalau sampe ada apa-apa sama Hime, kamu harus tanggung jawab!" ucap kalau bukan siapa lagi, sahabatnya Hime mulai dari kandungan; Tatsuki.

"Kalian ingin aku tanggung jawab?" akhirnya Ulquiorra angkat bicara. Sebenarnya dia diem gara-gara berusaha untuk nutup kupingnya dari teriakan manusia 2-B yang sangaaat nyaring itu.

"Ya!" jawab mereka serempak, dengan semangat 45.

"Baiklah."

"Eh?" semua melongo mendengar jawaban iya dari si kalong berhati dingin itu. kok dia langsung setuju? Biasanya kan si Kalong bakal nolak… hmm, ada apa ini? Jangan jangan… jangan jangaaan…!

Ulquiorra bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "ada apa dengan tampang kalian?" tanyanya, datar.

Semua menggeleng, lalu mereka melongo lagi saat melihat Ulquiorra mau keluar dari kelas.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, kalong! Kamu mo kemana?" tanya si rambut biru, Grimmjow, yang bertanya mewakili teman-teman yang lain yang penasaran dengan tingkah si Ulqui yang tiba-tiba hendak keluar.

"Bertanggung jawab," jawabnya singkat, padat dan datar. Lalu ia beranjak dari kelas itu dan pergi untuk 'Bertanggung jawab'.

"A…aku ga bermimpikan…?"

Ternyata Ulquiorra tidak main-main dengan perkataannya yang ia akan 'bertanggung jawab'. Ia mencari si _onna_ mulai dari ujung sekolah sampe sudut-sudut dimana kemungkinan si _onna_ akan pergi. Yah, tapi itu cuma kebohongan belaka yang ditulis author untuk mendramatisir situasi sekarang, padahal sebenarnya Ulquiorra ga nyari sampe ke ujung-ujung ko! Buktinya saat ia pergi dari kelas ia langsung menuju atap, dan Baa! Si Hime ada disana. Tepat dugaan si _otoko_, ya lah, kan tempat favoritnya Hime di atap sekolah. Tapi… weiiit! Kenapa Schiffer-_kun_ bisa tau? Ahhh, ternyata ternyata…

"_Onna_," panggil Ulquiorra sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu dan menemukan si _onna_ tengah berdiri menatap langit sambil bersandar dipagar.

Si _onna_ menoleh, ketika itu juga ia menunduk. Ia tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Schiffer.

"_Onna_."

Orihime tetap menunduk.

Ulquiorra berjalan perlahan mendekati Orihime. "_Onna_, akan kuperjelas perkataanku sebelumnnya," ucapnya, kini ia telah berada 1 meter dari Hime.

Orihime yang penasaran dengan itu pun langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ulquiorra langsung kemata emerald si _otoko_. Tapi, saat itu juga ia sadar kalau jarak ia dan si _otoko_ berdiri sangat dekat dan membuat wajah Hime memerah. Refleks ia mundur beberapa langkah.

Tapi, Ulquiorra melangkah tambah mendekat, "aku tidak ingin menjadi temanmu karena…" ia menggantungkan perkataannya sembari berjalan tambah, tambah dekat dengan Orihime hingga si _onna_ tidak bisa mundur lagi karena sudah mentok sama pagar.

Ulquiorra langsung mengunci pergerakan Orihime dengan kedua tangannya memegang tralis pagar untuk menggapit Orihime yang berada diantaranya.

Wajah Ulquiorra pun mendekati wajah Orihime yang merahnya kayak kepiting rebus. "Schi-Schiffer-_kun_, apa yang kau lakukan…?" Hime mencoba untuk memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sangat malu.

"Akhirnya aku yakin, kalau kamulah orang yang kucari selama ini."

**TBC**

**A/N**: R n R please? XD


End file.
